Kiss it Better
by EveryROSEHasItsThorn3
Summary: Really short one-shot. Mostly based on the song Kiss it Better by He is We. I recommend listening to it before or during but its not really necessary. Warnings inside.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song this fic is based on. **

**Song: Kiss it Better by He is We **

**Warnings: Cursing and possible trigger for domestic abuse. Character death.**

He got the call at 12:30 am. It was the last thing he expected to happen that night.

"Noah.." She sounded so scared. She hardly ever called him Noah.

"San? Santana what's wrong?"

"I-I need you to come over. Now."

He jumped up throwing on a t-shirt and grabbing his shoes and keys and running to his truck.

"Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm at home. It's Adrian. He's angry. Please Noah."

"I'll be right there San. Don't han-" before he could finish his sentence he heard a door slam and the phone disconnect.

Noah got to Santana and Adrian's house in record time. The last thing on his mind was a traffic ticket. He knew something was wrong with Santana's relationship for a while now. Adrian was too hot tempered and clingy. Of course Santana never said anything. No, she was too proud for that. That only meant that whatever was going on this time must be really bad.

He was just getting out of his truck when he heard it. BAM BAM.

Noah swore his heart dropped out of his chest and rolled into the street. He only skipped a beat before he sprinted into the house.

"SANTANA. SANT-" He paused when he reached the kitchen. The back door was wide open and the gun was on the floor a few feet away from Santana. _The coward ran._ He thought angrily to himself.

Santana was on the floor with blood quickly pooling out of her. There was a bullet wound in her arm and stomach. Immediately there were tears in his eyes. He pulled out his phone and made a quick call to 911 as he kneeled by her side.

"It's going to be okay Santana. The paramedics will be here soon. You're going to be fine."

Santana looked up at him, tears running down her face.

"I'm not ready Noah. I'm not ready to die."

Noah choked on his words, "You won't San."

"Noah please, kiss it better Noah. Remember like you used to."

_FLASHBACK_

_Eight-year-old Noah, Santana, Mike, Brittany, Rachel and Quinn were at the park playing tag. Quinn was it and Noah and Santana were running in the same direction. Quinn was distracted chasing Rachel. Santana looked back to see where everyone else was and tripped on the root of a nearby tree._

_Noah saw and quickly caught up._

_"Santana are you okay?"_

_"Yes" she snapped back though he could see tears coming to her eyes._

_"Let me see. Where does it hurt?"_

_Santana held up her hand. There was a big splinter in her palm._

_"Here let me take it out."_

_She quickly pulled her hand out of his reach. "No way, you're going to make it worse."_

_"No I won't trust me."_

_"Fine."_

_Noah was quick in taking the splinter out but Santana still flinched._

_"Better?"_

_"It still hurts."_

_Noah was still holding her hand so he brought it up to his mouth and placed a kiss where the splinter once was._

_"How bout now?"_

_Santana blushed, "Yeah it's better."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Santana, this isn't a splinter or a bruise. Just wait until the paramedics get here. You're going to be okay"

Noah felt weak. He wasn't convincing himself with his words and knew that Santana wasn't convinced either.

"It hurts Noah. Why does it hurt so much?"

Without another word he leant down and kissed Santana on the lips. It was quick but he felt how cold her lips were. He lost hope.

"I'm so sorry Santana. This shouldn't have happened."

"Noah, you didn't know. Just stay with me Noah. Stay. I know it won't be long."

"San just keep holding on. I can hear the sirens. The paramedics are almost here."

"I-I ca-can't. It hurt's Noah."

He knew it wasn't going to help, but he leant down and kissed her again. Once on the lips. Another on each of her cheeks. She closed her eyes. His body shook with tears. He placed a final kiss on her forehead.

In that moment something inside Noah Puckerman snapped.

Everything that happened in the following minutes was a blur. The paramedics rushed in but he knew it was too late. The love of his life, the girl he never got a chance to spend his forever with was gone. He said what he needed to say to the police and got in his truck.

It felt like someone else was controlling him physically, but he knew exactly what he was doing. He made a quick trip home to get what was in his safe and change his clothes and then went to the one place he knew he needed to be.

He found Adrian at the local bar. Typical. He sat in his truck and waited for Adrian to come outside. Finally he did.

Noah put his gun in the front pocket of his hoodie and walked over to Adrian just as he was getting into his car. He grabbed him by his shoulder and pushed his back up against the car.

Fear was the first thing he saw in Adrian's eyes.

"Puck. What's going on?"

"Don't you fucking dare play dumb with me. You know why I'm here."

"Hey man. Relax."

"No. You don't get to act innocent here. YOU KILLED HER. YOU SHOT AND KILLED MY BEST FRIEND."

"I didn't do shit."

"YOU LEFT THE GUN THERE YOU DUMB FUCK. THE POLICE KNOW. But, I'm going to do you a favor. Even though its the last thing you deserve." Noah pulled out his gun and put the barrel up against Adrian's stomach. Adrian's eyes went wide.

"You don't want to do that Puck. You said the police know. They will be here any second. You wont have time to get away."

"I don't care. You killed the love of my life. You deserve prison, but I don't think it would teach you the lesson you need to learn. No. I'm just going to send you straight to hell myself."

Noah pulled the trigger. Adrian dropped to his knees with a scream. He wanted Adrian to suffer, but he could hear the police sirens getting closer. He waited as long as he could before sending the final shot straight at Adrian's heart.

The police arrived and again everything happened in a blur. He was put in the back of the police car and driven away.

At the trial he plead guilty and got 25 to life. It didn't matter anymore. Where ever he was Santana was never going to be with him again. If he couldn't have her, there was nothing he was living for.

Often he envisioned Santana with him, and even though he couldn't touch her, kiss her, hold her, she still made his day better.

**Reviews would be nice.**


End file.
